


Monday Mayhem

by Shimmermoon01



Series: The Stilinski-Hale family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Family, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Isaac, Puppy Liam, monday mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: Monday mornings at the Stilinski-Hale home





	Monday Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first one shot I've written in this au and the first au like this that im posting so I know its simple and short bu its just to start out the series so please tell me what you think!!!!!
> 
> also please note that I don't have a beta so im sorry if there are any mistakes!

The home was alight with activity as everyone leaps around to where they need to be, rushing to begin the day. Downstairs, a brother and sister argue over the last of the milk as their father laughs at them. A young girl screams from her upstairs bedroom out to her father about her favorite skirt. Two boys maneuver around their shared bedroom, one packing another doing his hair. One brother yells at the other to stop hogging the bathroom as he really needs it.

“Isaac hurry up!” Scott whines through the door at his brother as he bounces impatiently. “I swear you take longer then Erica!”

“Oh my god stop whining I’m done!” Isaac stomps out of the bathroom, appearance a perfect mix of attractive and lazy, as Scott rushes in. The sound of him taking a much needed piss could faintly be heard from outside the door. 

As Isaac passes the girls’ bedroom entering his own Erica screams to Stiles from across the hall, “Pops I can’t find it!”

“Erica, I put it in your laundry basket last night! There is no reason you should be having trouble finding it unless you misplaced it!” Stiles screams back as he jumps around his room in a sad attempt to quickly get his pants on.

“I don’t remember seeing it when I was putting my clothes away!” Erica starts searching through her drawer one last time just to see if it’s there.

“Really? The little black one right?”

“No! Ugh, the little white one Papa!”

“I thought the black one was your favorite?”

“Not for like ever! It used to be like years ago! Besides the white one looks cuter!”

“But-I thought-ugh whatever! I don’t know where the white one is! Check the laundry room!”

“Aha! Found it Pops! Thanks!” As Erica exits the laundry room she passes Boyd as he began his walk downstairs.

“The milk is for everyone. I can use it if I want!” Malia yells at Liam as she holds the carton of milk out of his reach, Derek laughing quietly as he jumps to try to get it.

“But its the very end of it! Malia give me the stupid jug!” Liam shouts as he practically climbs her in an attempt to get to the milk. As Malia and Derek laugh at Liam’s growing annoyance Boyd grabs the jug from Malia’s hands and gives it to Liam.

“Stop teasing the kid,” he grunts out as walks by. Malia pouts as Liam pours the end of the milk into his cereal, Derek just laughs at them. Boyd leans against the door reading as he waits for his siblings. 

“No running on the stairs!” Stiles screams after Scott, Erica, and Isaac watching them race down the stairs while he hops down with one foot putting a shoe on the other.

“Yes, because hopping down is a much better option.” Stiles glares at Derek as he finishes putting his right shoe on.

“I am the parent which means,” Stiles pauses as he kisses Derek, “the rules clearly do not apply to me.”

“Thats not fair!” Scott protests to which his fathers both roll their eyes at him.

“Wheres Jackson?” Stiles questions at the same time a shrill screech can be heard from upstairs. 

“I am not going to school like this! Who did this?!” Jackson comes running down the stairs his face a pure mask of overwhelming fury. It doesn’t help that the whole family starts silently laughing as he comes into view.

“Stop laughing! Its not funny!” Jackson squeals as he begins to practically pout.

“Okay, okay, who put purple dye in Jackson’s hair products?” Stiles questions trying to keep his laughter to a minimum.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t resist,” Erica smirks enjoying the finished product of her hard work.

**Author's Note:**

> I will take prompts for this series!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Translation: "I HAVE TERRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK RIGHT NOW PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME A PROMPT SO I CAN WRITE SOMETHING FOR YOU GUYS"


End file.
